


Sharing is caring

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Spitroasting, but here the Carver/Merrill turns up to be mutually requitted as well, established Hawke/Merrill, polyamorous Merrill, this skirts the edges of incest rather heavily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: “Garrett isn’t used to having to share,” Carver goaded. “He always gets what he wants like a spoiled kid.”“I can share,” Garrett quickly objected, and Carver smirked his triumph while Merrill perked up hopefully.“Oh, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy you understand, Hawke.”





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).



> For the following [kmeme prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/84262.html?thread=340380454):  
>  _The Hawke bros double-teaming Merrill, one at each end.  
>  Pretty please?_
> 
> Very belatedly uploading this to AO3 as well

“Why don’t you share?”

The shocked pause told Carver his brother was at least as shocked by the question as he was.

Actually, it meant he was even more shocked. Garrett always had a penchant for filling silences with inappropriate jokes, so finding him speechless was quite the feat.

Merrill apparently came to the same conclusion, making a nervous fluttering gesture with her fingers in front of her.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind? I like you both!”

“You... like us both.” It didn’t come out as a question. Carver didn’t mean to be aggressive towards her, but he was at a loss for words. Or understanding.

Maker hairy ballsack, he was at a loss for anything right now.

“Of course!” Merrill rocked on the balls of her feet, as if she was ready to bolt. Carver tried to loom a little less, look a little less threateningly. It didn’t work while wearing this armour. “I mean, I liked Hawke first, but then Hawke was always ogling Isabela’s bosom and Carver is so sweet, so then I liked Carver more, but then Carver joined the Templars and Isabela went to fondle Fenris and Hawke started looking at _my_ bosom so... I didn’t think you still liked me Carver. And Hawke is really the closest thing I can get to you.”

“B-but-”

“Wait wait, you’re with me because I’m the closest thing to _Carver_ you can get?”

Garrett was sounding appropriately outraged and finally, _finally,_ Carver could smirk that better-than-thou smirk he always wanted to give his brother. Garrett gave it to him way too often and he was rather pleased to finally return it.

“Nooo, I like you too!” She had those wide innocent eyes, always looking wet like she would cry. Garrett had better not make her cry. “I said something stupid, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to say something stupid, I just wanted to say I like you both!”

“You didn’t say anything stupid, Merrill.” Still smirking, Carver stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind to look at his brother smugly.

“Tread carefully, Carver,” Garrett warned lowly, “that’s my girlfriend you’re hugging.”

“Your girlfriend, who likes your little brother more than you. You are second choice, Garrett.”

“I am no-one’s second choice.” Garrett’s voice was pitching lower into the real threatening areas.

“Hawke isn’t my second choice,” Merrill piped up, sounding confused and worried, like she was just repeating the words to placate Garrett. Excellent.

“We’re _both_ first choice, of course.” Carver didn’t let the smug grin drop. Garrett didn’t let the glare drop either.

The stalemate was decided by Merrill reaching out, fingers fluttering over Garrett’s wrist before carefully taking hold of his hand and pulling him closer.

“Please don’t be cross, Hawke. I really, really do like you. I just mean to say I wouldn’t have been able to pick if Carver hadn’t joined the Templars. But that’s why I offered you could share.”

“Garrett isn’t used to having to share,” Carver goaded. “He always gets what he wants like a spoiled kid.”

“I can share,” Garrett quickly objected, and Carver smirked his triumph while Merrill perked up hopefully.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy you understand, Hawke.”

And then her fingers were suddenly working on the lacing of Garrett’s soft pants and Carver’s eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets.

“Wait, wait, you’re not going to- here?”

“Well, it _is_ the bedroom,” Merrill giggled, completely missing Carver’s point. That was just so adorable, but a bit troublesome too now, because here he was getting an eyefull of his brother’s dick as she pulled it out into the open.

Now it was Garrett’s turn to smirk again while Merrill leaned over to place kitten licks all over him to get him hard.

She was, however, leaning over in the most suggestive way, bending just so to wiggle her butt to Carver’s crotch. Or his thighs, anyway. She tried, but she was just so cute and tiny.

Even if it was his brother, watching her lave a cock with attention like that was arousing. She was as adorable about giving head as she was about everything she did, and she looked just as skilled too. Carver was already imagining those plush, pink lips moving over his shaft instead, that tongue flicking out to wriggle against the slit on top- and Maker, her lips closing around his cock like that to let him sink deep into her mouth-

When she reached behind her to hike up the soft clothes she was wearing in Hawke’s mansion, Carver didn’t need to think twice about what to do.

He knelt behind her, pushing her clothes up and grabbing her by the thighs to spread them a little. Holding her steady, he leaned in to lick her core, finally tasting that sweet nectar he’d been craving for years now. Living in the Templar barracks had been pure hell, imagining her sweet smile and how she would taste.

She tasted like everything he could’ve wanted. She was wet already, but not wet enough for him. He’d help with that.

Merrill all but mewled as he licked her again and again, spreading her open with his thumbs so he could penetrate her with his tongue. Garrett’s breathing was growing a tad heavier; no doubt he was indirectly feeling the effect of what Carver was doing.

When he finally started to focus on the little nub, she let out a muffle squeak around Garrett’s cock, rising up to her tiptoes. He chuckled against her flesh, flicking the tip of his tongue against the nub repeatedly. He wondered if he could make her finish like this before he would get too impatient himself, hard as a rock beneath the heavy armour skirts.

He didn’t need to wonder for long, as her mewls turned to moans and panting, and she was shaking on her legs soon. He held her steady, hearing somewhat disgruntled sounds from his brother as she got too distracted by Carver’s tongue to give him the proper attention he wanted.

With a few heavy laps of the flat of his tongue he wrung a squeal and a full body shudder out of her, and next thing he new the tension slipped from her body, her flavour intensifying on his tongue as she sunk down on the flat of her feet again.

He lapped at her for a little longer for a few of the mewls, now louder and breathier, before finally standing and struggling with his skirts. Garrett was looking quite disapproving, but honestly, Carver didn’t give a fuck.

He just lined his cock up with those pretty flushed folds and pushed in fully in one go, causing her to cry out his name. He stopped immediately, belatedly realising he might hurt her - only to have her plead for more.

“N-no, don’t stop please, oh Carver please fuck me! Garrett, Garrett please you too-” She was scrambling to pull Garrett closer again, swallowing his cock whole like a trained whore.

Carver ogled the sight with surprise for a moment, Garrett’s head rolling back for a deep, guttural moan to spill from his lips.

Maker, that was hot. He’d have to ask if that was a Dalish trick.

No wait, that would be awkward as fuck.

No.

_Wait_ .

He grunted desperately and started to fuck her.

Her sounds increased immediately, and that spurred him on further. Is hips snapped against her lean, perfect little butt, and he watched her whole body hop and tremble with each slap of skin on skin. Garrett was by now holding her head in both hands, his hips pistoning carefully into her mouth.

She was growing flushed all over and she was beautiful, so _beautiful_. Carver was sure he’d be getting off on this image for years to come, Merrill spitroasted between him and his brother whimpering for more.

Needless to say, he didn’t last particularly long.

But neither did his brother, so it was okay.

His thrusts grew faster and more erratic quickly, and his fingers dug into her skin until it was pale around the indents. With a deep groan, he pushed in fully to spill inside her, his hips only making aborted little thrusts as he rode through his peak.

Across of him, Garrett’s orgasm went down much the same way, and Merrill swallowed down his seed eagerly.

Oh, she was beautiful, and even defiled like this she looked like innocence itself.

When Carver and Garrett both pulled out, she sank down on the floor. Carver’s treacherous cock twitched in interest as she smiled innocently and reached below, dipping a finger into herself before bringing it up to her mouth and tasting him.

“You are really so alike,” she giggled.

Carver would take offense. But he just had an amazing orgasm inside his years old crush, and she looked just so _happy_ about it.

“I... suppose we could do that again,” Garrett hazarded.

Carver looked up suspiciously, but his brother was looking thoroughly debauched. Merrill must be really talented with her mouth.

Maker, if it was anything like penetrating her, she was the best.

“We should! When will you come visit again, Carver?”

She was giving him those large, slightly wet eyes. Her face flushed, her lips moist and red. Beautiful.

“Soon,” he croaked.

He got a night off every two weeks. He knew what he was going to do on those nights now.


End file.
